A Naruto Interview
by GhostHunter94
Summary: Some of our favorite Characters are Interviewed, and even Questioned. (Rated: T to be safe)


You guys love Naruto?

Well, so do i, and i have interviews during this with some of my Favorite Characters. ^_^

I even do a 'Ten Questions' Bit that i'm sure a lot of us have wanted to ask ourselves.

**Disclaimer**: Error- 404, Ownership not found. (LOL, i thought i'd make it funny)

"Good Afternoon, All.. well.. Afternoon wherever you may live.." _I say, knowing there were people that probably didn't live where i was._

"So, you guys love Naruto, Right?" _I ask you,_ "Well Today, i'm interviewing some of my favorite characters." _I say happily, clapping my hands together._

"And First Today, we will be starting off with probably the greatest Ninja-Master known.. Please welcome.. Lady Tsunade.." _I introduce you guys to the lovely Ninja, Sitting in a Red Sofa separate from me._

"Good Afternoon, dear, Tsunade." _I say to her happily and nicely,_ "And to you. Nice outfit by the way." _She said back to me, pointing out the get up i was wearing._

'?' _was my quick expression before realizing what she meant, see, i was wearing what would be my Character Shadow's Suit._

_Though this would be a more updated version of it, this one was just a full body black leather/rubber suit with black boots that connected to it, via zipper, and the same silver 'S' on the right side of the chest area._

"Oh, thanks, i'm sure i look Dark and Mysterious in this.. though i'm just dressed like this just to look like someone i know." _Well... suppose you could say that anyways._

"And the 'S' would stand for..?" _She asked, pointing out the_ 'S'.

"Shadow." _I said happily,_ "Ohhhh... Sounds powerful." _I grinned at this, this was exactly as i intended out of Shadow._

"Yeah, you maybe strong yourself, but if you wanna mess with Shadow.. huh.. you could put some of the biggest, baddest, smartest bad guys in the world, even a whole army of them, against him and they'd still be sent running or on their knees, crying, begging for mercy.. heh, trust me, he really IS that powerful." _Even as i said that, i could tell she had a skeptical look on her face._

"Eck, never mind, forget i said that.. But anyway, how is our Favorite Hokage doing?" _I asked her, changing the subject._

"Ugh! I tell you, I've needed some time off for a long time, you have no idea how good it feels to be away from home." _I could tell by the fact that she began to run her hands over her face for a minute in stress._

"Yeah, i'm sure, training ninjas is never easy, matter-of-fact.. if we're honest.. i'm surprised you even look THIS good despite all the work you've had to put in." _I said in surprise._

She seemed to smile at this, "Heh, how do you think i still this fit?" _Eh, she had me there i suppose._

"Besides, i'm only 38, so i am still young of course." _As if it weren't already obvious._

"Heh, so you're not just strong but your also very beautiful, gorgeous even." _I complimented her happily._

"And you're not just talking about.. these, are you?" _She asked me, running her hand over her rather largely swollen chest area._

_I admit, i had to blush at this, but i shook my head slightly,_ "One would think that, but no.. besides.." _I reached over and gently stroked her lovely blonde hair, feeling how smooth and soft it was._

"I'm wondering what's going on in that lovely head of your's."_ I whispered to her gently, her eyes widened slightly and gently._

"But that's another story." _I suddenly said, backing up,_ "So uh... has anyone.. gotten on your nerves or anything like that recently?" _I asked her, chuckling slightly i how i meant it._

"Heh, funny how you should ask that.. you are familiar with Sasuke, right?" _She asked me, grinning a little while cracking her knuckles._

"That Dork with a Cork? What did he do?" _I didn't particularly mean to cause a rhyme, but hey.._

"Well.. Last month.. we had decided to try our hands at a trip to the Beach, Right? So.. i had changed into a swim suit.. bit tight, but.. we had gotten to the beach, some of the people i had invited were slightly.. at best.. late.. well.. unless you count a simple Five or Six Minutes as Late.. but once they had finally shown up.. Sasuke.. the one i was talking about.. was running.." _Uh oh, i think i know where this is going.._

"And because they knew they were late, they had to rush to us in a hurry, and because the beach had sand.. he slid.. but guess what his face got buried in.." _i blushed.. but i thought i should try a different answer than what i figured it probably was._

"I'm gonna take a fair guess and say the sand.. which probably needed a shoveling.." _Gross, but it was just a guess._

"Ahh! You would think so.. but no.." _She, as her answer, then pointed to her chest area again,_ "d.. how does that happen?" _I asked, with wide eyes._

"You must look really good if that kind of thing keeps happening." _She had to admit herself, she had to blush when i said that._

"And what did you do? Slam him like door?" _If that made sense._

"Eh.. I suppose so if you put it that way.. but yeah, i pounded him to the ground till he was nothing but pulp." _Ha! Good ol' Tsunade._

"Heh, that'll show 'im." _I chuckled._

"So my dear, i was hoping to get a 'Ten Questions' bit done today, and was hoping you'd be up to that." I_ said to her, excitedly._

"Of course." _She happily replied._

"Okay, **First Question**: Out of all the Younger Female Ninjas that you know, who would you say is better?" _I asked her as the first Question._

"Hmm.. ohh.. that's.. kind of a hard one.." _Uh oh, i had some sort of feeling_, "You're not seriously one of those people who think this is like choosing a favorite child are you?" _I asked her, getting a little frustrated._

"Ehh.. Sorry?" _I groaned when she said that,_ "Well don't look at it like that then, just tell me which you like the most or who has better skill." _I rubbed my hands against my face, frustrated._

"Well.. I would probably have to say... Sakura.. i mean.. let's face it.. she maybe young.. but she reminds me of.. well.. me.. even if she's younger." _Huh, not a bad choice._

"Ah, you mean she has similar combat skills and all that?" I_ asked her, she nodded,_ "Heheheh, not only that but she also teaches.. Certain Boys.. lessons." _And we both burst out laughing at this._

"**Question Two**: If any of your fans wanted to come train at the academies to become ninjas and asked if you could be their trainer, what would you say?" _I asked her, happily._

"Ahh, i would say i would be delighted to, it always gives me such a warm feeling when new faces, young faces suddenly show up in our area and want to be trained.. and i never really thought of myself as.. a role model to anyone.. i mean.. you say i have.. fans, right?" _She asked me, just to make sure i said that right, i nodded in reply._

"I mean.. i knew my friends Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, everyone that i have so far trained.. have looked up to me.. but.. i had no idea my fan-base.. was larger than that." _I smiled at this._

"Sweetheart, you've earned the hearts of many more people than you had yet realized.. you.. you're the best." _She really was._

"Thank you." _She and i shared a nice hug._

"Oh, and if anyone want's to meet me and get into some training, you know where to find me, do not be afraid to make a special visit." _Yay!_

"**Question Three**: This maybe an odd one, but who have you always wanted to see together?" _I asked her, happily._

"You mean, like, anyone that i know?" _She asked me,_ "Yeah, weather it's any of the younger Ninjas, or the older ones." _This had to be good._

"Well.. i know i'll probably be seen as odd for thinking this, but.. I have always loved the idea of Naruto and Sakura together.. i don't know.. i mean.. it just feel's right to me." _I smiled at this, and she smiled back at me, clearly we we're thinking the same thing._

"What are you hoping is next for them exactly?" _I asked her,_ "Well.. that particular question is filled with uncertainty when it comes to those two.. but i would love to see them get married someday.. I would love to be Sakura's Bride's Maid or Maid-of-Honor." _She'd look good as such._

"**Question Four**: Do you have a Brother or Sister?"

"No.. but I've secretly wished that Ino was my Sister." Wow, really? Must have something to do with similar hair colors.

"**Question Five**: Are you Married?"

"Not yet, but i will be in Three Days, See?" S_he raised her hand to show me probably the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever seen._

"Who's the lucky guy?" _I asked her,_ "Heheh, It's a secret.. i mean.. unless you REALLY REALLY wanna know."_ That sly little fox._

"Ehh, the fans might but.. hey.." _but i had no idea she was getting married._

"**Question Six**: What do you see yourself doing by the time your 43?"

"Training my Fans to become great ninjas." _She said with the most delightful smile._

"Question Seven: Have you ever gone undercover? If so, have you ever used it to pull anything funny?"

"Heheheh, Funny how you should ask that, we all know Naruto, Right?" _She asked me, i nodded._

"Well, heheh, there was this one time for his 13th birthday.. i dressed up in a robe nearly as dark as your suit there." _She began, pointing at my dark suit._

"Told him, before i did however, to meet me just before Midnight in the Middle of the academy.. but imagine his surprise when i showed in the robe, having altered my voice slightly and told him.. i was his mother." _i chuckled at this._

"Did he believe it?" _I asked, grinning excitedly,_ "Ha! Boy did he?!... Until i revealed my face to him." _Aw! spoiler.._

"Was he like 'Tsunade?! You're my mother?'" _I asked her, laughing a little._

"Heh, he wishes i were, but in the end, he knew it was all a joke." _Admittedly, i thought she would make a great mother for Naruto._

"Question Eight: Do you have children?"

_She seemed to smile at this one,_ "You didn't see me when i first arrived?" _she asked me, smiling happily._

'?' _Was the look on my face,_ "Uh.. what are you getting at exactly?" _I asked, wondering what her arrival earlier had anything to do with right now._

_She smiled a little brighter, "_I'll show you." _She said to me rather happily before standing._

_Of course when she did so, it was __**THEN**__ that i finally knew what she was talking about._

_She was Pregnant, and not just lightly, but heavily, her Stomach was so swollen, she might have even been carrying Twins._

_This Actually also surprised me a bit, why did this poor thing agree to even come this far to have our interview when she was in this condition?_

"You poor thing, and you didn't even say anything before you arrived." _I said with regret, i felt bad for the poor thing._

"Yeah.. i was anxious to be here, i felt that our interview was important.. and i did not want to miss it." _That was sweet but still.._

"And what are we talking here anyways?" _I asked her, concerned._

"I am Eight and a Half Months along with a Baby Girl." _She happily announced at this, sitting back down._

"Aww, good for you, what are you gonna name it?" _I asked happily._

"I was thinking of naming her.. Starlight." _Whoa! Now that was a good one._

"Why? Because she's as bright as her mother?" _I asked, smiling happily._

"Aww! You don't mean that, do you?" _I nodded,_ "Aww, your sweet."

_She gently took my hand and laid it on top of her belly._

"Huh, that's an interesting thought, another you running around.. sorta." _She shrugged,_ "Probably, though actually.." _She ran a hand over my suit._

"Do you think you could.. if it's not too much trouble of course.. make a suit for Starlight? i mean.. for when she's Eighteen." _I smiled,_ "Sure."

"**Question Nine**: You know you look good, you've probably been told so.. have you found it flattering when you've been told so?"

"I have, though.. there have been.. times.. where.. you know.. someone was aggressive in saying so." _Why that little.._

"What idiot would do that?" _I whispered to myself._

"**Last Question**: If there were to be a Sixth Hokage, Who would you support?"

"Oh, no question, Saruka Haruno.. she has my full support." _I did have a suspicion from earlier._

"Wow, really?" _I asked, surprised,_ "Of course, have you seen that girl?" _I have, on TV, but soon she will be my next interviewee, i think._

"Well, i guess that's all the time we have for today.. but before we go, anything further you wanna say or do?" _I asked her._

"Yeah, this." _And to my surprise, she kisses me on the cheek._

"Well.. heh.. thank you for your time, take care." _We hugged, ending our interview._

* * *

Up Next: Sakura Haruno.

(Well i did say i probably would)


End file.
